All of me, laid out for you to see
by laughsforlove
Summary: Going to be a series of one-shots prompted by adjectives. It's gonna be focused on ALL characters and pairings in my wicked imagination! :D Some might have warnings at the top. So make sure you read A/N. Enjoy
1. Careful CarolineTyler

A/N: This is going to be a series of one-shots using an adjective as a

prompt. :D Hopefully it's a good idea… oh, and it's gonna be

all different characters! Should make it more interesting ;]

R&R

Chapter One: Careful

Caroline/Tyler

_Thoughts_

(One of my new favorite couples)

Caroline knew she had to be careful.

She knew this situation with Tyler, was a slippery slope. Tyler was unstable and emotional, one of the most dangerous combinations when it came to supernatural beings.

Just ask Damon.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but feel for him.

She wanted to help him, she really did. That was just the kind of girl she was. Pushy, blunt, caring to the extreme, and meddling. She knows it.

_Everyone_ knows it.

Which is why Damon's shaking her hard by the shoulders, warning her with his trademark stare and commanding her not to be his friend.

"He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend…understand?"

He's hurting her, lecturing her, but it's Damon. In control of everything Damon, the king of the chest set sending the pawns to fight Damon, the bad ass I don't give a fuck Damon. He's only making sure that she knows if she trusts Tyler it's not only her ass on the line.

She's pissed on the inside, mad that Damon's lecturing her, mad that he _knows_ he can tell her what to do and she'll do it and that he takes advantage, daily. On the outside, she uses her fake whine, enough so he can tell she gets it, and mumbles something about being late for school.

She's careful to try to avoid Tyler the whole day but the school is small and they have math together fourth period, so it's only a matter of time.

Her luck runs out faster than she thought it would and she runs into Tyler on the way to homeroom.

Tyler's upset, she can tell. His shoulders are tense, eyebrows furrowed, and she can see anger and fear raging in his dark eyes. The perfect storm waiting to be released.

She asks him how he's doing and when he answers not good, she deflects the questions she knows are coming with a "how's your mom?" which of course he doesn't answer.

_One-track mind. Lucky me. _

Of course, she can't blame him. She's the same way.

She rambles, dodges, gives him half-truths and lies as he gives her a stare that's forty levels of intense. Tells him it was an accident, tells him that she has to go, and throws a "don't blame yourself" over her shoulder as she practically runs away.

His body language tells her that he wants to follow her but at the mention of Aimee's death, the ticking bomb ceased, diffusing him just enough so she could walk away. Just like she knew it would.

She can tell he didn't buy a thing she said. Can tell he's not satisfied. Which, he never will be, because Damon's warning is still echoing in her mind and she's not stupid enough to ignore it. At least, not yet.

It's wishful thinking that he would leave her alone entirely. She's accidently piqued his interest; the dodgy, incomplete answers she feeds him convincing Tyler she knows something.

At the end of the day, after avoiding Tyler since this morning when he cornered her, she's exhausted. She's ready to go home and for a second she's careless, takes the shortcut near the basketball courts. Doesn't realize until the last second Tyler's in front of her.

"Hey."

He doesn't respond until he's accusing her, "You lied to me earlier. Why?"

Tyler's tone is harsh and accusing, if she wasn't Caroline she would have flinched. But she is, so naturally, she sighs and plays the innocent blonde card that works so well for anybody else, but Tyler.

Apparently he's immune to her charms, always has been. They've never liked each other.

Now she remembers why.

He's getting angrier, and so is she. Her eyes narrow and she gives him a short "no" as she pushes past him. He grabs her wrist in his vice-like grip, using more strength than necessary.

_Big mistake, Tyler._

Caroline uses his strength against him and a little of her own to push his shoulder down, hard enough to immobilize him but not hard enough to dislocate it.

She feels his muscles straining as he tries to push himself upright but she just pushes him down harder and lower before she pushes him away, barely keeping her fangs in check.

Tyler's holding his arm in surprise and pain, "How did yo-" he whispers, "You're stronger than me?"

Caroline looks around, a showdown in the parking lot isn't exactly being careful, "please… that was nothing."

She knows she screwed up so she hits him the only way she knows how to without using her fists, "I'm sorry, _Tyler_. But I think you're still in shock over Sarah dying, and it's understandable."

She raises an eyebrow in the bitchy way she knows comes as a challenge to Tyler and Tyler rises to the occasion. He gets in her face, a look of pure hatred crossing his features.

She didn't mean to help push him to the breaking point.

He's new, vulnerable, emotional, and alone. At least she had Stefan and Damon however fucked up they are. They showed her the ropes, they knew how to be a vampire and they told her what to expect.

Tyler had no one.

_Partly, because of me. _

She feels bad, but she's not about to give him an advantage over her by being stupid enough to tell him.

She barely gets home, before she can smell werewolf around her house.

_Fucking Tyler!_

Hoping he had enough sense to just stay stalkerish _outside_ her house, she goes in and sure enough, there's his scent. Everywhere.

If Damon's in her house anytime soon, which he will be, he'd be able to smell Tyler.

She's cautious, tiptoeing, and unsure whether he's going to try to snap her neck. He was mad enough earlier to try.

She closes her eyes and tries to focus her hearing, and then he's there behind her.

Caroline puts her mask in place and turns pretending to be startled and breathing hard. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler's invading her personal bubble and practically snarling like a rabid dog.

_Disgusting._

She thinks that maybe the boy wasn't so far from the wolf in the first place.

"I know." His eyes are accusing, as he starts to circle her the predator in him taking over for a second. "Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject, but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?"

Caroline closes her eyes at the accusation and once again denies it. She's getting tired of this same old song and dance. "I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth," he gets closer, his eyes excited, "_You're_ a _werewolf._"

_What?_

She made a deal with herself not to keep riling him up but at that statement she had to laugh. Tyler thinks she's a werewolf, he thinks he figured out her secret.

She can imagine him in the _300 _costume he wore last year, shaking his spear in victory like the cocky bastard he was. He couldn't have been farther from the truth.

She giggles out a "what?" and the next thing she knows she's against the wall, pinned and he's breaking everything around them.

_He needs to stop thinking he can manhandle me!_

She's tired of him stalking her, grabbing her, _accusing_ her. She shouldn't have to take _his_ bullshit too.

Caroline "vamps out" and reverses their positions and once she's thoroughly convinced he gets the picture, she throws him to the ground. She can't help but be a little satisfied as she watched him scramble away in fear.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?"

The secret's out and she can't help but feel a little relieved. She smiles and crosses her arms waiting for him to get up.

"Hungry?" She asks nonchalant. This whole thing was getting old, and despite what she's read in _Twilight_, Tyler still smells great. Not exactly human, but food nevertheless.

They order a pizza, and when they sit down at the counter to eat, he stares at her incredulously and shakes his head.

"What?" She catches his gaze and looks to the pizza in her hands. "Oh, I eat to keep the cravings in check."

"Oh." He puts his head in his hands and starts laughing. It's not a "haha that's so funny laugh", but more like a haunted almost hysterical laugh.

"Tyler?"

He looks up, tears in his eyes from laughing. "What?" He notices her apprehensive gaze and laughs harder. "I'm a werewolf." Her expression just looks even more confused. "I'm a _werewolf_. Moreover, you're a vampire. _And_ we're eating lunch together. I mean, is it just me, or is this fuckin' crazy."

_He's losing it. _

"Ty-"

"This is crazy. _We_ shouldn't exist. We're a fuckin' child's nightmare! Wha- I just… _how_?"

"I don't know. Believe me Tyler, I had no idea vampires and werewolves existed before I turned." Caroline runs her fingers through her hair and collects the plates. "I mean one day, it was all about teenage angst and being prom queen. And then-" She let out a sigh, "then I was a vampire, trying to keep from killing everyone I met in the street."

"I have that. I mean, not the eating part, but I am angry. I wanna hurt people." It was quiet for a few seconds; Caroline could tell he wasn't done. "How long? Since you turned."

"The carnival. I was turned the night before." She chuckles. " Went to bed human, and woke up a vampire."

"Wait. Weren't you in the hospital? Who turned you?"

"It's a long story. Let's take a break from all this supernatural drama."

"But" Tyler begins, he's still confused and she hasn't really answered any of his questions.

"It'll still be there tomorrow."

Caroline tells him to meet her in the living room by the fireplace and grabs glasses and the biggest bottle of liquor her mom had.

"I know this sounds crazy, but alcohol helps. At least, it helps me, you know, with all the inside-jittery stuff."

"I'm hot. It feels like my skin is on fire."

"Really? I've never had any of that." Her brow creases, she's exactly the opposite, she's overly cold. "I guess wolves are different." She pours them another glass. "At the beginning I was very, _very_ overly emotional, like everything was heightened."

Tyler looks down at his glass. She takes another drink, waiting for him to purge.

_Here it comes. 3,2,1… _

"How can you be a vampire?" She doesn't think, just counters. "How can you be a werewolf?"

He sighs and stands up, setting his glass on the coffee table as he walks around her. "Who else is like you?"

She closes her eyes as yet another lie pours from her lips. She feels bad, especially since they have this tentative understanding of each other. Since she can relate to him and what he's going through.

"How many other werewolves are there?"

She gets him back to talking about him, because when it comes to her all she can do is lie.

He crosses his arms and lets out a regretful, "Just me." He looks down. "And my Uncle Mason, but he left town."

She thinks it must be hard for Tyler to think the only person in the world that could understand left him. Abandoned him. She can relate.

She sets her glass down and walks towards him pleading. "Look, Tyler. No one can know. Not about you, not about me, no one will understand. "

Caroline is searching his eyes, and he lets out a resigned, defeated "I know."

She knows what it's like to be alone, but he _has_ to understand.

"I want to tell you, about my _mom_, _yours_, and _the founding families_, and _the council_, but I _need_ you, to promise me. No one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler."

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry, about earlier. It's just… I'm alone in this. It's gonna happen to me, the next full moon, I'm gonna turn, and I won't be able to stop it. " His voice cracks and he's pleading with his eyes. Caroline can see him breaking. "I'm scared."

She pulls him into a hug. Tyler rests his head on her shoulder and she can smell the salt from his tears as she rubs circles into his shaking back. "Tyler, shhh…"

Caroline's at a loss of what to do. She has a distraught werewolf in the middle of her living room.

_Thank god, Mom has the night shift tonight._

She pushes him to the couch and lifts his chin with her finger. "Tyler. Everything will be okay. You have me now." _Fuck Damon._

She knew it wasn't careful to tell him about her. This morning, she had every intention of listening to Damon's warning, but now, now, Tyler was opening up to her. He had no one, at least, no one he could talk to about this.

Caroline knew it wasn't her responsibility. Problem is, she wants it to be.

"You have me now," she repeats softer. Almost a whisper.

She kisses the tears away and brushes the tear trails away with the pad of her thumb. "It's okay…Tyler. You'll get through this. I'll help you… I will." He's grabbing her jacket with clenched fists, his jaw flexing as he tries to keep himself from losing it even more.

She tries to remember what Stefan said to her that first night she was a vampire. Stefan helped her be okay with it, helped her accept it. Accept that she was strong and that she would make it. That night Stefan was her anchor, the only thing that kept her from losing herself. She could do that for Tyler; she could _be_ that for Tyler.

"I feel like I'm not me. I feel hazy, Caroline, it's so blurry. It'll never be the same. _I'll _never be the same." He's looking up at her, lips quivering, hands shaking, shoulders tense and eyes so broken she feels herself breaking. This was not something he could escape and he knew it.

Caroline puts her hand over Tyler's heart. "This, Tyler. _This right here_. This is you."

Tyler bites his lip and then pulls her down and kisses her.

Caroline's brow furrows. _He needs this_. She kisses him back. _So do I. _

Tyler's soft kisses become rough, hard, and almost angry. He's all blurred lines and fury. Caroline's passionate, all consuming, but reserved, everything done with purpose.

She knows they have to be careful with each other. She could easily push too hard and snap his neck. He could turn to a wolf and tear her to pieces. Nevertheless, right now, right now they needed each other.

He has no one to understand, and she has no one to be hers. Caroline needed Tyler, just as much as Tyler needed Caroline.

Tomorrow might be a different story. She might come to her senses and won't be able to justify this thing with Tyler. But as Tyler slips his hands under her shirt, and she keeps brushing the tears from his face, she'll make allowances.

She tells herself she could handle it, after all, she was being careful.

A/N part 2:

I may be taking requests for pairings and prompting adjectives. Just

to make sure I don't get lost or less motivated. Just review and

leave your suggestions.

Hope you liked. :] 3


	2. Poetic JeremyVicky

Chapter Two:

Jeremy/Vicky

_Thoughts_

Jeremy's life was poetic.

A tragic poem with repetition and pain in every word.

It started the night his parents died. They had left him to pick up Elena from a party that she had gone to with her friends. It was always Elena.

They had died in a car wreck and he didn't even know until three hours later that they were gone forever.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

He went to bed a happy and loved son, with his parents' laughter drifting up the stairs; he woke up an orphan, being shaken by an aunt he hadn't seen since she skipped town.

Everything was fucked.

It wasn't supposed to be this way. _He_ wasn't supposed to be this way._ That_ kid.

That lonely, bitter, emo kid who resented his own sister for something that was out of her control. But he was.

At least until he found drugs.

Pills, herbs, and alcohol.

A concoction that brought him something that wasn't exactly happiness, but sometimes better and pretty damn close, at least until they wore off. Then Jeremy was running to catch the next high, like a kite, grounded until he found that blessed breeze that took him to the heavens. It never lasted long, but long enough.

That was when he fell in love.

He met Vicky Donovan as he was chasing down some pills at one of Tyler's parties of which he had become a regular.

She was everything he wanted to be. Free from guilt and responsibility, free from pain.

That was all Jeremy wanted.

He thought he had found a kindred spirit, someone who knew what loss felt like. Someone who knew how to _deal_ with the emptiness inside and the resentment he felt towards Elena.

What he didn't know was that Vicky Donovan was more broken than he ever could be. He didn't know that he was capable of healing while she was not.

So, when Vicky offered her hand to Jeremy, he took it.

He followed her down with his bitten lips and dilated pupils. He bet everything he had for her whispered promises that she'll be gentle. In the end, she was bluffing and those whispered promises that were everything became muttered nothings. At least to Vicky. To Jeremy there was still something. There had to be.

Love was enough. Then he remembered his parents, every ounce of love in the world wasn't enough to bring them back.

**Flashback**

Jeremy lay in his bed.

The funeral was in about 20 minutes but instead of leaving with Elena, he lay in his bed and stared at the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, Jeremy picked up the family portrait that was on the bed next to him.

He had been sleeping with it, ever since his parents died three weeks ago. Clutching it to his chest, as he was plagued night after night, with his parent's screaming for his help as dark water swirled around him.

The nightmares were torture, and reality, well, reality was even worse.

Jeremy never considered himself a believer in God. He was fifteen, everything that mattered he had. His world was perfect and in the palm of his hand. He had everything under control.

He never imagined that he would wake up one day and find his world slipping through his fingers, the semblance of control he had ripping itself free from his grasp.

He was falling…

No one could catch him.

He couldn't even save himself.

So, he prayed.

He got down on his knees and he begged with fervent words.

"Please! I've never prayed and I know that there's a whole process. And I know that you don't just work for people who pray selfishly, but I need them! I need my parents. I cannot live without them. I know that there's a reason behind everything you do, but I _need_ you to- I _need_ you to bring them back. _I love them_. I love them so much. They don't deserve to die like this._ I_ don't deserve this." He is out of breath by the time he finishes his plea and holding his breath waiting for his parents to call, and tell him, it was all a cruel joke.

But they don't.

He grabs the picture and pushes himself off his knees, tears streaming freely and choked sobs being ripped from his broken heart.

**End of Flashback**

This time he wouldn't give fate the chance to steal Vicky from him. _This time_ he was determined to never let go, he was going to keep her.

So even when she tried to dodge him, hurt him, tear him to pieces using words that might as well have been knives, crush his hope using Tyler. Jeremy kept at her.

He chipped, ripped and tore at her armor of denial she had been using to fend him off.

Jeremy loved Vicky. Vicky loved Jeremy, _to an extent_. It was not unconditional or sweet or even romantic most of the time, what little they had, because like the most beautiful poems in history, they ended with death.

And Jeremy, Jeremy was back on his knees praying for someone he loved to come back.

And just like when he lost his parents, she never did and Jeremy, he was left holding the remnants of his broken life.


End file.
